


Одним мечом

by t_alba



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	Одним мечом

"Я видел вещи, которые не мог разрубить своим мечом".

Теперь-то он понимал. Понял — через столько лет.

— Я видел вещи, которые не мог разрубить своим мечом, — устало, безнадёжно сказал Шимада Камбей, учитель без учеников, генерал без войска, победитель без наград.

"Простите, сэнсей".

"Я тоже, сэнсей".

"Что мне делать, сэнсей?"

— Слишком поздно, да, сэнсей? — спросил генерал Окамото тишину ночи.

Поёрзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на выпирающих из земли древесных корнях. Ночевать в лесу без палатки — вот что поздно в его возрасте.

А Кьюзо совершенно не изменился, всё ему было нипочём, и под соседним деревом он устроился с кошачьей грацией, явно намереваясь вздремнуть.

— Кьюзо-доно, — позвал Кацуширо.

— Хм? — Кьюзо открыл глаза.

— Кьюзо-доно, что Вы будете делать, если не сможете справиться одним мечом?

Глаза Кьюзо закрылись.

\- Возьму второй.

Генерал Окамото проснулся перед рассветом — в самый холодный и тёмный час и с удивлением понял, что улыбается.

— Спасибо, сэнсей.


End file.
